


A match must be made

by fresh_fanfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_fanfiction/pseuds/fresh_fanfiction
Summary: Stiles is a older debutante who desperately needs a match for his family's sake . He's been pining for Derek Hale since they were children; Stiles was a peasant boy with a General for a father and Derek was the eldest son of an important Duke but now things have changed; Stiles' father is part of the court and Derek has come back from war different than he was before.





	A match must be made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortal-sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=immortal-sterek).



> Gifted to immortal-sterek
> 
> Rating is likely to change for later chapters.

Stiles glanced around. He was so sick and tired of these stupid balls. He and everyone else at them knew he didn't belong here. His fathers land and title had been gifted to him for his service to the crown during the wars. His father’s money came from Stiles’ savvy business skills and several good investments; not that anyone here was allowed to know that for fear it would ruin his marriage prospects. Oh heaven forbid. With a sigh Stiles headed across the ball room to the punch tables knowing he’d need a little liquid courage tonight and in the coming few days. 

“Go talk to him Der!” Laura whispered knowing full well her brother could hear her clearly.

“No Laura, don't be stupid.”  Derek said as he glared across the dance floor at Laura.

“Come on, I know you want to! Just talk to him.” Laura cajoled before giving him an encouraging smile and turning to her next dance partner.

“She’s right you know; you should talk to him.” Erica said as she appeared by his elbow with Boyd at her side. 

“We all know thats a bad idea.”

“No it isn’t Der. It isn’t healthy to pine like this.” Erica said with a pointed stair and a reassuring hand on his elbow. “Three seasons and not a word. Talk to him before you run out of time.” 

“Oh come on. Its not like he’s got any prospects.” Isaac snapped as he appeared at Derek’s other elbow.

Derek couldn’t help the sub vocal growl that slipped free at Isaac’s statement and he hastily reached out to reassure him that he wasn’t truly angry. There was a long pause as all four wolves pretended to watch the dancers whirl across the floor but instead avidly watched the lanky young man perusing the punch table. 

“He could never want me.” Was what finally slipped softly from Derek’s lips. He couldn’t believe he’d said that, maybe there really was truth to the rumours about his lack of sanity theses days. 

“Well, much as Isaac should have been more tactful he’s right. The boy isn’t exactly fending off suitors.” Erica says in her usual calm tone. “You’re still a catch Derek.”

Derek had almost forgotten Boyd was still beside him until he spoke softy. “For what its worth, I think you're wrong, his father was a general, I think he'll understand”

“Do any of them really? The airheaded debutantes that can barely hold a conversation.” Isaac snapped and then turned away and strode across the dance floor. 

“He's not like that. I swear.” Erica says in a reassuring tone. “He’s smart, he just hides it well.”  
Then she brushed his armed and walked into the crowd of people assembled for the next quadrille.

“She’s right you know. About all of it.” Boyd added softy before he followed her into the swirling mass of colourful silks.

“She usually is.” Derek muttered to himself while focusing his attention on finding Sir Stilinski who had disappeared from his space by the punch table while his pack had been harassing him. 

He's decided; tomorrow he has to tell the Baron that he will marry him but tonight, tonight he's going to talk to Hale, just once. Stiles knows he's a disaster: he can't sing, he’s uncoordinated and unbalanced, his dancing is atrocious and people aren’t even charmed by him the way they are by Scott; he’s too sarcastic and his mouth is forever getting him in trouble. Stiles knows this, he has no illusions about himself but he also knows that his father’s title is too new and his money not from old family and land but from merchant business and investments. He knew he couldn't make a good match but he could at least make a match so Scott could have a chance. His brother should at least get to marry who he wanted to.

Stiles had long since accepted that he wouldn't be able to marry anyone who he loved but he had always hoped he could at least come to care for them. The Baron was not such a person, he was lecherous and old but he was the only one that would take Stiles so that was all there was to be done. He'd held on, endured three seasons but now it was time to save his father money and help Scotty get the match he'd always wanted. 

With all this in mind Stiles quaffed his drink and felt it add to the burning in his blood. His magic crackled just under his skin but he held that back with practiced ease; just another thing he could never tell anyone. 

He spotted Hale on the other side of the dance floor and noted that for once tonight he was alone; good Stiles thought, this was his one chance. Then before he’d realised it, his feet had carried him over to the man in question and he was looking into his mesmerising eyes. Hale seemed shocked and a little edgy but Stiles ignored it; he already knew no one wanted him but if there was going to be nothing else he at least wanted one conversation with Hale.

“Your grace, would you be so kind as to take a turn around the rose gardens with me?” Stiles asked drawing on all the liquid courage he had to get the sentence out.   
The Duke’s eyes widened and for a moment Stiles was terrified that not only would the duke reject his request but that he might also be angry, might humiliate Stiles or worse; cause a scene.

Just as his heart rate was picking up and he could feel the beginnings of an episode the Duke took his elbow and nodded.  
“It would be my pleasure, sir”


End file.
